


Graduation Day

by MachineryField



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The St Hermelin kids on Graduation Day.
Relationships: Implied Yukino/Yuka Reiji/Eriko and Maki/Naoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> For a trade!!

“I can’t believe girls actually want his button.” Naoya’s voice is a mumble as he watches Kei get crowded by a bunch of girls. “I was expecting him to be the loser, if anything.”

“Tell me about it!” Masao snorts. “More girls are over him than Brown, that’s for sure.”

In fact, Hidehiko was currently trying to get Eriko or Yuka to ask for his second button, which they weren’t biting for. Masao had hoped Maki may ask for his (or at the very least not ask for Naoya’s), but seeing as neither of those happened, well… Hey, at least it was funny to see Hidehiko flounder. Even Masao had had a few girls interested in his.

“C’mon!” Hidehiko’s voice pulls Masao out of his thoughts. “One of you lucky ladies must want it. The great Brown’s second button… Think about it, eh?”

Eriko laughs, voice cold. “I think I would rather have Reiji’s if I needed one of yours.”

“I’d, like, take you over Toro at best.” Yuka adds. “You just aren’t my type!”

“You hasslin’ more girls over your damn button, huh?” Yukino walks over and joins the group, Maki on her tail. “Just accept no one wants it.”

“Aw, come on…!”

Naoya laughs quietly, and Masao finds himself joining in. Hidehiko tries, but maybe that’s why it’s so funny when he fails. He’s a… somewhat funny dude and all, but the real hilarity came from moments like this.

“What’s so funny?” Reiji’s made it to them, somehow keeping his button intact despite the hoards of girls surrounding him earlier. “Hidehiko makin’ a fool of himself again?”

“You know it.” Masao grins. “And Nanjo’s drowning in the common folk.”

That earns a snort from Reiji. “Makes it worth it to stick around a lil’ longer, then.”

“Ah, still not coming to the amusement park with us, then?” Naoya tilts his head to the side.

“Not my style. Way too busy and cheery.” Reiji makes a face and Masao copies it.

“Maki’s all excited and you won’t even come? That’s cold, dude!”

Reiji shrugs. “Not my problem. She’s pretty understandin’ anyway.”

Reiji leaves the two then, and joins the group. Eriko and Yuka both turn their attention to him, Eriko likely out of actual interest and Yuka spite towards Hidehiko, and Masao goes back to just watching.

“Come on, Yukki!” Yuka whines, clinging to the taller girl. “Reiji’s here now so things’ll just get, like, weirder. We should go to the amusement park first.”

“You’ve got no patience, Yuka.” Yukino snorts and ruffles her hair. “It’d be rude to just jet off like that.”

“It’s fine!” Maki chimes in, an angelic smile on her face. “We can follow you guys, I need to wait for Chisato and Yosuke, anyway.”

Yukino looks over at her. “You sure?”

“Yep!”

“Alright, come on, Yuka, before you get too bored.”

“Yay!”

With that, the two girls are off. It seems Eriko has nabbed herself a button off the now confused Reiji and is following, Hidehiko chasing after and yelling for them to wait up, he’s not done. Kei has freed himself from the swaths of girls clamoring towards him and returned to the trio.

“Come on, then.” Kei adjusts his glasses. “To Peace Diner before I get accosted more.”

“Aw, not a fan of the attention?” He elbows Kei with a grin. “Hidehiko would be dying to be in your place.”

“Yet another reason to hate it.” Kei grabs Masao by the arm and drags him towards the gate. “Come on, then.”

“Yo, wait up!”

He looks back and Naoya just gives him a pity smile. He watches Maki make her way over to him and his heart breaks, just a bit, but oh well… He’s come to accept his crush is pretty damn one-sided, even if he likes Maki quite a bit.

He just hopes Naoya actually makes her happy. If not, he’ll be the first one on his ass for messing it up!

“C’mon, Nanjo, lemme go!”

Kei sniffs. “I don’t think so, Masao. The further away we get the better.”

With a sigh, Masao resigns himself to this. He’ll just have to go on a ride with Maki later to make up for it.


End file.
